Longing To Be
by arithmetic
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's Valentine's Day is not going how she expected - but that's just the beginning. Chocolates, an upcoming battle and a budding romance has Natsu and Lucy tangled in a grand adventure. (This story will switch between 1st and 3rd person between Natsu and Lucy mostly.)
1. Chapter One: An Accidental Outburst

Chapter One - An Accidental Outburst

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**A/N - This is NOT an *all the sudden* Natsu/Lucy fall in love story. This story is a slow development that happens over the course of time and events. So please be patient, no need to rush the inevitable:)**

**(Chapter Five is sorta a one-shot if that's what you are looking for - go give it a read!)**

**(The first 6 chapters will be in 3rd person - the rest will be in 1st!)**

* * *

Lucy slid her fingers through the ribbon, pulling it tightly to form a perfect bow.

"Done!" Brimming with pride she stared at all the chocolates she had finally finished wrapping. She began putting the boxes into her canvas bag.

The handmade wrapping papers were all unique and identified with the person who was receiving it. "Okay - swords for Erza, snowflakes for Gray, books for Levy.." This continued until she reached the final, and biggest box. "And flames for Natsu!" Lucy bent over and put her elbow on her kitchen table, resting her forehead in her hand. _What if he doesn't even like Valentine's Day? Or chocolates? I got him the biggest one because he acts like he's hungry all the time...but what if I insult him?_ She quickly stood up straight and rolled her eyes, dismissing the thought.

Lucy walked slowly towards the guild hall letting her mind wander. She thought about Valentine's Day, and not having a date. "Who can I get to take me out?" she groaned. Her cheeks flushed as she suddenly remembered how she once thought Natsu liked her, and how _wonderful _it made her feel.

"No no no!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "No way in hell will I _ever_ admit to that!"  
"Hey, weirdo.. You okay?" A familiar voice caused Lucy's ears to burn with embarrassment. Lucy hadn't noticed that she was already in front of the guild hall and panicked as she glared at the pink haired boy she was just so fondly thinking about.  
"I'm fine - wait, what are you wearing?" Instead of the one sleeved, yellow and black coat he always wore, he adorned a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie, a black tight fitting vest and black pants.

_Wow,_ Lucy thought. _He looks really good._

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "More like what are _you_ wearing. Everyone in the guild is supposed to dress up today - we have that stupid dance thing tonight."  
"WHAT!?" Lucy's jaw dropped "No one told me about this!"  
"Yeah, huh. Mirajane was screaming about it all day yesterday like a town cryer."

Lucy briskly walked past Natsu and into the guild hall. Sure enough everyone was dressed to the nines. Lucy instantly turned on her heels. "I am going home!" Natsu gave her a little wave as she stormed out of sight.

"Lucy's weird." Happy giggled putting his paws in front of his mouth, as he flew off to flirt with Carla.

"You've got that right, man!" Natsu waded through the crowd over to the bar where Gray and Erza were sitting and grabbed the stool next to Gray.

"Where's your stalker?" Natsu asked Gray attempting to irritate him, but in turn received a relieved look.

"She came in yelling about how she didn't look good enough and then ran out. I am guessing I have about an hour before she comes back." He shuddered, slumping down into his seat.

Mirajane, who was behind the counter, glided over to where they were seated.

"Hello Natsu! I didn't see you come in!" She grinned warmly, Natsu nodded coolly and replied in the same manner.

Mira turned her head to Erza, her long white hair fanning out with the sudden movement.

"So, Miss Titania. Do you have a date tonight?" Mira put her hands on her hips to appear more innocent.

"No, Mira." Erza sighed, her eyes fixed on the uneaten strawberry cake in front of her.

The takeover wizard frowned then turned to Gray.

"Well, we all know who _your_ date is, Gray," she smiled sweetly, letting a few giggles escape her lips.

"Yeah, unwillingly," Gray whimpered.

"Gray, you should be thankful that you have someone that looks your way, let alone love you unconditionally. That itself is an amazing feat," Erza said dryly and gave him a dark sideways glance. Gray looked away so he didn't meet her eyes.  
Mira cleared her throat with two quick coughs, as if by doing so they would cut through the awkward tension. "Natsu, are you taking Lucy?" Natsu jumped by the sudden inclusion of his name, he hadn't been paying any mind to his guild mates.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of chicken that he had acquired some time ago and had been absentmindedly gnawing on the same piece.

"Are YOU taking LUCY," Mira asked pointedly, annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"Taking her… Where? On a job?" Natsu raised his eyebrow, not grasping what she was trying to say.

"TO THE DANCE!" She snapped, shaking her head vigorously. She had been a fan of the Natsu/Lucy team since the beginning, and she was frustrated that the dragon slayer was this dense.  
"Oh," Natsu said quietly

_Take Lucy to the dance? _he thought._ Would she want to go with me?_ His cheeks turned the same shade as his hair. He quickly bounced back, and not to further embarrass himself - he shook his head and spat out "No way! I don't want to go to the stupid dance anyway! I hate Valentine's Day!"

"What about chocolate?" A small voice piped up behind him.

"I HATE chocolate!" He yelled as he turned around sharply.

* * *

**Annnd that was the first chapter to the first fanfiction I've ever written! I have twelve chapter written so far, so review so I know what I am writing is worthwhile:)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter Two: An Almost Broken Window

Chapter Two - An Almost Broken Window

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu locked eyes with Lucy's, then they fell down to the small, neatly wrapped boxes that she held in her arms. The one that caught his attention was on the top, covered in flame designs.

Lucy looked upset but forced out a laughed.

"I guess I should've known that you hate this holiday." She sniffled, shifting the boxes to one arm letting her somewhat free hand wipe something from her face, which Mira suspected was a tear. "Silly me." Lucy laughed again giving them a weak smile, putting up a facade.

No one said anything other than "thank you" as Lucy handed them their chocolates.

"I think I am just going to go home," She held Natsu's box, turning it in her hand. "I'll take this with me." Lucy was close to crying, the sooner she got out of there the better.

Natsu watched as she turned around and half jogged out of the guild, her red gown flowing behind her. Natsu's jaw dropped as the scent of Lucy's salty tears wafted into his nose.

"Good going, idiot." Gray scoffed at him, this time Natsu let him insult him. This time there was no denying how much of an idiot he was. He had made Lucy cry.

He sat there dumbfounded for what seemed like an eternity before turning to look at Mira and Erza who were burning holes into him with their glares.

"What.. Should I do?" He ask desperately, his instinct told him to run after her and apologize profusely. He wanted to shake her and tell her that he didn't mean any of it. He wanted to tell her that he would happily take her to the dance, that he loved that she made him chocolate.

Why was he so flustered and why did he feel so terrible?

"You know what to do, you fool." Erza looked at him knowingly, and gestured to the door.

Natsu shot up like a rocket and blasted out the the guild hall, bee-lining straight for Lucy's apartment.

Lucy held it in a much as she could, but the dam couldn't hold the water works any longer.

Tears flooded down her face as she tried to muffle them with her pillow. She felt so stupid for crying but she couldn't stop, the tears kept coming and coming with no end in sight.

Her feelings were incredibly hurt, so much so that she found it hard to believe that bird-brained Natsu Dragneel was the cause of her heartache.

She had worked so hard on making and wrapping his chocolates, not only that but why did he seemed repulsed by the idea of taking her to the dance? What was wrong with her? Was she not cute enough? Funny enough?

The image of Natsu swiftly turning around, his face contorted and full of malice flickered into her mind like a rerun of a bad movie.

"And it was all directed towards me." Lucy sobbed in her pillow.

Several minutes had passed when she heard a couplet of loud knocks on her window which startled her. The curtains were closed and the sun was starting to set so she could not see who was on her balcony.

"Luce," Her stomach churned, the last person she wanted to talk to. "Lucy, let me in please."

Lucy could see the outline of Natsu's hand pressed up against the glass.

"No, Natsu," she croaked "go away." Lucy was so embarrassed that she couldn't even think straight, she was an absolute and total mess, no way in hell she would let anyone see her like that.

"Lucy, _please. _I really need to talk to you."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it on the other side of this wall."

Natsu put his head up against the glass, and let out a puff of air. The longer he waited outside the more terrible he felt.

"Lucy, I'll give you to the count of 10 to opened this window," He's fingers drummed on the glass "or I will open it myself."

"You wouldn't dare. I don't have the money to replace it!" Lucy gasped.

"10...9…"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled panicking, quickly wiping her eyes and patting down her hair.

"6...5…"

"Okay! Okay." She snapped at him through the glass. Before she undid the latch she gave herself a round of small slaps on her cheeks, hoping it would make her look like she hadn't been crying.

* * *

**Ahhh, how will Natsu fix things?  
****Thanks for reading and it would be ~super cool~ if you left a review!**


	3. Chapter Three: A Heartfelt Apology

Chapter Three - A Heartfelt Apology

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu sat indian style on Lucy's bed, looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"Lucy, please look at me."

Lucy was turned the opposite way of the dragon slayer, still too embarrassed to face him.

"I'd rather not." She said quietly, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

In one swift motion Natsu whipped Lucy around, engulfing her in a hug, she felt his muscular arms tighten around her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he whispered into her hair "I didn't mean the things I said, and I never wanted to make you cry."

Lucy, who was trying to get away, froze. _Natsu? Apologizing... To me? _Her cheeks flushed as she relaxed in his arms. Natsu spoke up again, still nuzzling her.

"I love chocolate and I would love to take you to the dance if you want to go."  
Lucy put her hands on his chest, pushing away from him. "I thought you didn't want to go." She asked, confused.

"I want to go, if you want to go." Natsu displayed a boyish grin, Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest.

"After all, we are partners!"

Lucy smiled back at him, "the best around!"

Lucy got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to fix her makeup. As she reached her sanctuary, she closed the door and put her back against it. Taking a deep, shaky breath she began to brush her hair.

_Why am I so nervous?_ Lucy thought, then smiled. _I never would've guessed Natsu had a sweet side like that. He looked so adorable, and the way he held me.. He's so-_ Lucy caught herself, and shook her head. _Partners. Partners. That is all we are and all we ever will be._

"Lucy, are you coming?" Natsu called to her, her heart raced, worrying for a split second about Natsu reading her mind.

"Yeah! Just a second!"

Lucy came out of the bathroom, all the evidence of her being upset had been erased. Lucy looked beautiful, an air of confidence hung around her which made her all the more attractive.

Her hair was in a top bun, exposing her neck, a few spiral-curled pieces fell down effortlessly. Her makeup was simple, highlighting her best facial features. She had changed into a different dress to match Natsu. Black and shoulderless, the bottom fell just below the knee. A thick white ribbon decorated her waist, tied in the back with a big flawless bow.

Her black stilettos clicked on the wood floors as she walked closer to Natsu.

"How to I look?" Lucy giggled, covering her mouth. Natsu was star struck, thinking that Lucy had never looked this good... Or had she? Had he just never noticed before? He gathered himself by nodding.

"You look great." He gave her a crooked smile that momentarily stole her breath.

"Let's go." Needing to get some fresh air to cleanse her thoughts she tried to walk past Natsu, but he stepped in front of her, blocking the door.

"Wha-?" Lucy started but was cut of by the sight of Natsu's out stretched arm.

"Might as well do this right… Right?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." Lucy blushed, then laughed. She took his arm and they walked out together.

* * *

**Yes I know, very short chapter :(**

**But good news is, chapter 4 is a long one! I am not quite finished with the ending of it yet, so expect to see it up within the next couple of days.**

**After chapter 4 I have a bunch of chapters written already so I will be posting them after my lazy boyfriend edits them.**

**Alright! Thank you ~SOOOOO~ much for reading! It means the world to me! **

**Please review! (Every review I get, I stare at the persons username and send good vibes to them with my brain power! Don't cha want good vibes?)**


	4. Chapter Four: A Confusing Aliment

Chapter Four - A Confusing Aliment

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild hall together arm in arm, everyone turned to them and stared with wide eyes. They looked gorgeous together - the dim lighting sparkling off of Natsu's sharp toothy grin.

The Guild hall was decorated like the night sky, fake moons and candles that looked like stars covered the ceiling under a dark blue back drop. The tables were covered in a fluffy white material to make them look like clouds.

In that moment in time, no one was fighting, nothing was wrecked. Fairy Tail was fit for kings and queens.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, gazing at all the decorations.

"This is AWESOME!" Natsu detached himself from Lucy and walked straight to the buffet table.

Lucy giggled, she was in too good of a mood to be annoyed.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see Erza waving her over.  
"Hey," Erza said, looking Lucy up and down, "You look nice."

"Maybe, but I always feel underdressed compared to you!" Erza wore a floor length, tight purple dress that contrasted nicely with her scarlet hair. Pearls dangled from neck, giving her a sophisticated look.

Erza rolled her eyes and waved a hand at Lucy.

"So, I see that you and Natsu came in together."

"He feels bad about what he said, so he's making it up to me. If there wasn't food here, he'd be miserable." Lucy shrugged, believing what she said.

"Are you sure about that?" Erza tilted her head in the direction behind Lucy.

The blonde wizard clutched her bag as she turned around. Natsu was walking towards them, no food in sight.

"Hey guys! Whatcha talkin about?" Natsu said, innocently slipping his arm over Lucy, who was blushing.  
"Nothing!" Lucy said wiggling out from under his arm, trying to hide her face.

"Natsu, don't you think Lucy looks nice?" Erza questioned, a mischievous lop-sided smile displayed on her lips.

"Uh, sure." Natsu scratched his head, already regretting approaching the two.

Lucy, who was drowning of a pit of nerves, tried to change the subject.

"Why didn't you get any food, Natsu?"

"Eh, nothing looked good." Natsu commented nonchalantly, his onyx eyes danced around the room, taking everything in.

On the outside Lucy nodded her head in understanding, but on the inside she was confused and flustered by his change of behavior.

"You okay?" Natsu asked Lucy, tilting his head to one side.

Apparently she _was_ showing her confusion.

"Yes~" She sing-songed, a little too happily, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Ooookay." Natsu walked away from the girls towards where Marakov was sitting.

As he walked away, Erza tried hard to suppress her laughter, "That was rough."

Lucy hung her head and nodded.

Loud taps from a microphone echoed through the hall. "Hello everyone!" It was Mirajane, standing on the stage, her dress a magnificent yellow with jewels the lining the neck. Lucy had never her seen her look this elegant.

"To start us off, we have Lucy's celestial spirit, Lyra!" Everyone went wild as Lucy slapped her forehead.

"I forgot all about that." When Lucy gave Mira her chocolate earlier in the day, she had asked Lucy if she could have Lyra to play, and Lucy agreed.

Walking towards the stage she pulled Lyra's key from her bag. _Please don't be mad at me,_ she thought while gripping the key tighter.

When she arrived backstage she summoned her spirit, "Open gate of The Lyre! Lyra!"

Lucy flicked her arm in a cross motion and Lyra appeared, her curls bouncing.

"Hey! I'm am so sorry Lyra, I forgot to ask you to play tonight!" Lucy apologized, putting her hands in a praying position.

Lyra squealed with excitement, "No problem, Miss Lucy!" Lyra bowed, holding her harp, giving Lucy an endearing smile before stepping on stage.

Lucy worked her way through the dance floor as Lyra played an upbeat song, something that everyone could dance to.

Lucy stopped in the middle of the space because she spotted Levy dancing with Gajeel. Gajeel moved side to side, not making the slightest attempt to hide how awkward he felt.

Lucy smiled at how cute the two were as Lyra switched into her next song. The song was melancholy - weightless it floated through the air, sneakily stealing everyone's heart and carrying them to a place that was seldom visited. People started pairing, swaying as if in a trance.  
Lucy herself was beginning to feel lost in the rhythm of the song, but her rose colored glasses were taken off by the sight of Natsu, bowing jokingly.  
"Dance, M'lady?" He laughed, holding out his hand. Lucy curtsied and stepped forward, placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Natsu must have remembered the dance moves Erza had taught him, because he danced well. His hand rested on her hip gently as they moved with fluidity.

Lucy, who was too busy focusing on her feet did not notice Natsu looking at her a way that he'd never had before. A feeling mixed with giddiness and pure joy felt as though it was bubbling up his throat. _What is wrong with me? _Natsu thought, frustrated. _Am I sick? _

The song finished, and Lyra stood up to take a bow. "Thank you everyone! You are all very wonderful!" Not long after she disappeared Gajeel took the stage and the crowd groaned.

Natsu let go of Lucy, the two locked eyes for a brief second until Natsu blurted out, "Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom!"

He ran off, Lucy's eyes trailing behind him.

Natsu splashed water on his face, certain that it would help whatever sickness he had.

_This is almost as bad as my motion sickness. _He starred in the mirror, searching in his own eyes for an answer. He moaned, shaking his head. _I'll just stay in here for the rest of the night. Yeah! Good plan, I'm a genius! _

He backed up against the wall away from the stalls and sat down, putting his head in his knees.

He was too lost in thought to hear the door open, but when he heard someone say his name he looked up. Gray was standing in front of him, his eyebrow cocked.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"Hiding." Natsu answered, sounding pathetic.

"Hiding? From who?"

"Everyone. I don't feel good."

Gray laughed, putting one hand on his hip and pointing at him with the other.

"You don't look sick. You hiding from Lucy?"

Natsu turned beet red. "No!" He shouted, putting his hands in the air. "I'm not! Why would I hide from Lucy?"

Gray gave him a smug smile, "Because you like her, Dragon Breath."

Confused Natsu blankly looked at Gray.

"Of course I like her. We are on the same team!"

Gray turned around, and started walking towards the door.  
"You truly are as dense as they come, Natsu." He put his hand in the air, "get outta the bathroom. I'm not going until you leave, creep." His words echoed as he disappeared behind the door.

Lucy yawned as Happy, Carla and Wendy chatted around her. Her day had been a rollercoaster and she had started to feel the effects of it. Her eyes began to blink slowly, her body feeling heavy.

"Hey Lucy," Wendy asked looking up at her "where did Natsu go?"

_Oh yeah. Natsu._ "Hmmm I don't know, I haven't seen him since the he went to the bathroom, and that was probably an hour ago."

The party was starting to wind down, Bisca and Alzack were the only two on the dance floor, slow dancing to a song Mira was playing on her guitar. Everyone else had either left or they were sitting at the cloud covered tables, drinking and talking quietly.

She scanned the room for Natsu but he was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy shrugged, too tired to care. "I guess he went home, which is what I am going to do." Lucy waved goodbye to the three as she made her way to the exit.

As soon as the cool air hit her face she relaxed, ready for her head to hit her pillow.

Something in the corner of her eye moved, she turned her head in it's direction.

"Natsu? What are you doing out here?"

Natsu was sitting on the ground with his back up against the front of the guild, doing what he was before, just in a different location.  
"Ah, ha. Nothing, well uh. I don't feel good." Natsu scrambled, shooting to his feet.

"Uh, okay. Well good night." Lucy started off in her respected direction.

"Want me to walk you home?" Natsu called after her.

Lucy turned around, smiling, shaking her head. "No thanks, I'll be okay."

Her hands reached for her bag, opening and taking something small out. Lucy threw it to Natsu, which he caught with one hand, "Here. I am taking the day off tomorrow to write, so don't come around okay? Let's take a job after that though."

Lucy turned around and began to walk away from Natsu, "Thanks for tonight. Even though you ditched me for most of it, I still enjoyed our dance."

Natsu watched Lucy until she disappeared around a corner, then looked at the small box covered in flames.

Natsu wore a soft smile the whole walk to his home.

* * *

**Ugh, Lucy! Why didn't you let him walk you home!?**

**So - Lucy is denying her feelings and Natsu is too dumb to realize them. (Gray basically needs to spell it out for him!)**

**Which of the pair do YOU think will admit their feelings first? Natsu or Lucy?**

**I have some oc's coming up that I am pretty proud of. *smirk***

**Also this is just Natsu/Lucy fanfiction so no others will be written in.**

**Thanks to everyone that is giving my story the time of day! **

**Hope you guess are liking it so far! Remember to review and if it tickles your fancy - follow/favorite! **

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	5. Chapter Five: An Affectionate Dream

Chapter Five - An Affectionate Dream

**I do NOT own fairy tail**

**A/N - So I am actually preeetttty proud of this filler chapter. It could also be seen as a cheeky little one-shot.**

**Get ta readin' and I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

_Natsu laid on my bed with his hands tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling while I sat at my desk writing, we had been like this for awhile it felt like, just existing together in silence. _

_Then I felt a presence looming behind me. _

_I turned around to see Natsu, standing close with his hand on the back of my chair._

"_What's up?" I asked startled with his sudden close proximity. He bent down, lowering his face to my level, his cinnamon breath wafting into my nose._

"_I have something planned for us tonight." He said, a half grin lighting up his face._

"_Huh?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I stood, putting some distance between us._

_Natsu cocked his head to one side, sticking his lip out to pout._

"_You don't wanna go out with me?" He asked innocently, but his eyes still burned in mine._

_My cheeks flushed, knowing he didn't mean THAT kind of going out, but the words made my heart skip a beat._

"_I mean, sure." I scrambled as I patted down my blue skirt._

_Natsu flashed a huge grin as he grabbed my hand, before I could raise any question he whisked me out my front door._

_When my feet hit the cobblestone outside I gasped - rainbow cherry blossoms rained from the sky.  
"Wow, it's. Beautiful." I gasped, gawking at the petals floating down like feathers all around me. _

_Natsu squeezed my hand and my eyes tore from the effortless wonder, to his face._

_His eyes were gentle, content. Almost as if he was saying "So are you."_

_I felt chills run down my spine as I stifled the urge to suffocate him in a hug._

_My trance was broken as Natsu turned and tugged at my hand. _

"_Come on, we've got somewhere to be."_

_When we arrived at the train station, I stopped, confused._

"_Are we going somewhere?" I asked him, our hands still intertwined, but I had no intention of letting go._

"_Yeah, but the location is a secret!" He smiled, not looking worried about his impending sickness._

_The sun was starting to set as we boarded the train, Natsu picked seats facing west so we could watch it drip below the surface._

_I sat opposite him, watching as he stared dreamily out the window, and as the train lurched and began to move, I waited for him to turn green. _

_But he never did. Natsu was able to laugh and tell stories about Igneel freely._

_Wiping a tear from his eye, laughing, he finished telling me a story about Igneel pushing him into a wading pool unexpectedly. I smiled affectionately at him as he drifted off into his happy memories, wrapping him in a warm blanket of nostalgia.  
"Oh! We are getting closer!" He said, snapping out of his daze as he pulled something from his pocket._

"_A… Blindfold?" I timidly questioned, feeling unsure._

"_Yeah!" He piped, "I don't want you to know where we are going!" Natsu got up and slid beside me, making a circle gesture with his index finger. Rolling my eyes I turned so he could put the piece of black cloth around my eyes. As I cursed myself for not looking out the window more to get a clue where we were, I felt Natsu's hands clasp my ears.  
"Wha-?" I asked, getting cut off by the sound of the conductor calling over the intercom, I strained my ears to hear, but it was too muffled to making anything out. _

_Natsu released his hands as soon as the conductor was done. I felt him get up._

"_Would you like me to carry you or lead you by hand?" Natsu asked, despite the blindfold, I knew he was blushing._

_I cleared my throat, shocked from his endearing tone. _

"_Walking will be just fine." I felt his hand slip into mine, fitting perfectly._

_He put his other hand on my elbow and helped me up, leading me through the train. I tried to hide my blushing face._

_We walked for what seemed like an eternity. I tried to use my senses to get an idea of the place he had brought me too, but I was no dragon slayer._

_We walked through the sounds of a thriving town, but it was all soon left behind, and we entered a more quiet place._

"_Okay, we are here. I had this whole area sectioned off so no one would bother us."_

_Natsu let go of my hand but trailed it up my arm, letting me know that he was removing the blindfold. I felt a tug on the back of my head as the cloth fell from my eyes._

_I gasped, taking in everything before me._

_We were in Hargeon, more specifically the exact place where we first met, when Natsu broke the charm spell I was under by the fake salamander. _

_Surrounded by large candles, a blanket laid - covered with a couple of large picnic baskets and a place setting._

"_Natsu… W-why?" I asked, turning to him only to be surprised again. Natsu wore a black, slim fitting tux, his pink hair glinted in the moonlight, he looked gorgeous. I felt self conscious, completely underdressed for the occasion, wearing a typical skirt and blouse._

_Trying to regain my breath that had been taken away, I managed to ungracefully blurt out, "How?"_

_Natsu laughed wholeheartedly, "Well when I went to the bathroom on the train, I changed and the picnic was possible because of a couple of friends. And as for why - I think you deserve this, Luce." _

_He took my hand again, leading me towards the feast. _

_We ate in mostly silence, tasting all of the different types of meats, cheeses and fruits._

_When I had my fill I looked up at Natsu, shyly. He displayed a rare form of manners, as he took a napkin and wiped his mouth, returning my gaze._

_Natsu reached in one of the picnic baskets and pulled out a bottle of white wine and two glasses. He set one down in front of me and placed the other next to him. _

_I giggled as he popped open the bottle and, as if he had never poured wine, accidentally sloushed and spilled some out of the glass onto the blanket. He mumbled an apology under his breath, looking embarrassed._

_He picked his glass up and as I followed suit we clinked our glasses and took our first drinks._

_It was sweet and flowery, my favorite kind._

"_What do you think?" Natsu asked, pouring himself another glass after downing the first._

"_It's great!" I answered back with a big smile._

"_No, that's not what I meant," he looked down as if he was nervous, "I, er... meant about all of this." He waved his hand gesturing to the spread, still not meeting my eyes.  
I bit my lip, thinking about how I would answer, so I told the truth._

"_This is the nicest thing... The greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." Natsu snapped his head up, his boyish grin in place._

"_Really?" He brightened, in one swift motion he grabbed the wine bottle and tucked it under his arm, wine glass still in hand he reached the other out to me._

"_Come on!"_

"_Where are we going now?" I asked taking his hand. Natsu for a moment had forgotten his strength - he pulled me up too fast and I tripped, sloshing my wine, landing into his already full arms._

_He let out a loud laugh as he steadied me, "I didn't know you were this much of a lightweight, Lucy." He said boisterously. _

_I pushed away from him, a little annoyed. _

"_I am not!" I pouted, but not for long because Natsu interrupted me with a playful 'sh' as he dragged me behind him. I turned around giving one last look to our oasis. _

_Shortly after I slipped off my heels and we were kicking through sand at the beach. The tide was high, the water was pushing and pulling as if it's purpose was to rock the earth to sleep. They walked a little closer to the edge of the shoreline before plopping down into the soft white sand._

"_So, what's this really all about Natsu?" I inquired, not really buying the 'because you deserve it' explanation. _

_Natsu loosed his tie, then dug his hands in the sand while staring off into the distance._

_He cleared his throat. _

"_I dunno, Lucy." He lifted his hands from the sand, and I felt his fingers gently place on mine, but only briefly before he retreated. He pour himself another glass, downing it quickly as if it would cure his nerves._

_He let out a loud groan, flopping on his back, covering his eyes. _

"_I don't know." He repeated, sitting up once again, shifting his weight to where he was in front of me. Our faces centimeters away from making contact. _

_Natsu took a shaky breath inwardly, "Lucy, I.. I think I am.. F-falling in… lo-" He shook his head groaning, the words failing him. Flustered he met my eyes, suddenly he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me with his whole being._

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start, the feeling of Natsu's lips was still on hers. She felt as though her heart would burst, she smiled stretching herself out on her bed.

Her clock read 5:00 AM, she felt like a child on christmas day, too happy and excited to go back to bed.

But what she was she excited about? The dream wasn't real, it was the furthest you could possibly get from reality, but none the less she could not wipe the stupid smile off of her face. It was by far the best dream she had ever had, recalling Natsu in his tux made her blush.

Lucy's mood shifted from totally and utter happiness to sadness as she reminded herself _again_ that it was only a dream.

_Natsu isn't that romantic in real life, plus he definitely doesn't feel about me that way. Jeez Lucy. Why did you have to think up such a thing? _She thought, pushing her face into her pillow.

Lucy let out an embarrassed groan as she remember that the next day she was going on a job with Natsu.

She pulled her blankets around her, _I'll just distance myself from him a little, while on the job. Yeah that will do it, clear my head. _Lucy thought, deciding to blame the dream on her exhaustion. As she closed her eyes, images of the dream replayed in her head. A smiled placed on her lips until she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing in 1st person!**

**If you didn't like the ending - sorry:(, but dream Natsu can't upstage the real life Natsu, can he!?**

**The next chapter still needs a bit of revising but it should be up soon! **

**If you liked it, tell me what you think! (It only gets better from here)**

**I'd like to thank all of the lovely people that have reviewed/followed and favorited my story!**

**Please keep it up!**

**Okay, captain I am signing out. :3**


	6. Chapter Six: An Appealing Job

Chapter Six - An Appealing Job

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**This story has a slow start, but give it a shot:)?**

**(I realize that the beginning isn't that good, but I feel like I am progressing a lot, no:)?)**

* * *

Natsu walked to Lucy's apartment, the water of the canal glinted in the morning sunlight.

He scratched his head, still a little confused about why she didn't want him coming over the day before. Natsu understood that she wanted to write, but he wasn't that distracting, was he?

The dragon slayer reached her building and trudged up the stairs, his mind wondering back to their dance. Tingles flooded through his body like a wave crashing on a shore, he shook himself to rid them as he knocked on her door.

Lucy swung the door open, her smile indicating that she was happy to see him.

"Natsu, hey!" She exclaimed, bouncing through the frame, but Natsu was already making his way back down the stairs which made her frown.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked when she finally caught up with him outside.

"No." He grumbled focusing on his footsteps.

Lucy stopped and grabbed his shoulder, turning him towards her.

She gave him a stern stare and repeated her question.

Natsu looked up, his eyes seeming to burn holes into hers. Lucy's heart exploded in her chest as she remembered Natsu looking at her the exact same way that he had in her dream.

Her face burned as she let go of him, she began walking again.

Natsu leveled with her, matching her pace. They walked in an awkward silence until Lucy mustered up the courage to speak again.

"So… What did you think of the dance?" She looked at him through the corner of her eye, too embarrassed and nervous to face him fully.

Natsu's expression didn't waver, his gaze returning to the ground.

"The food wasn't great." He cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly reddened, but not enough for Lucy to notice.

"That's it?" Lucy's tone was quiet and timid.

"What else is there?" His head turned towards her, his eyebrow raised.

Lucy's stomach dropped like a heavy stack, a weight pushed down on her chest. _Why did I ever have any hope for Natsu?!_ In a split second her emotions had changed from hopeful, crushed and now to anger.

"Oh I don't know Natsu, maybe having fun with me? I swear you are as dense as they come!" She yelled at him, hot with rage she stormed towards the guild, leaving Natsu in the dust.

As he stood there, Lucy's words echoed in his head, words that he had heard before.

_As dense as they come. Why does everyone keep saying that! What am I missing? _He thought as he stalked off to the guild.

He found himself nervous to approach Lucy, who was standing in front of the job board.

He stood by the bar, watching her back from a distance, gathering the strength to go and help her pick. At the moment Lucy was scarier than any dragon.

"You piss her off again, idiot?" Gajeel slid into the stool next to Natsu, an amused scowl on his eyes and lips.

"Shut up, iron face." Natsu spat back at him with a biting tone.

"Take that as a yes." Gajeel laughed, throwing his head back.

Natsu turned his head towards his fellow dragon slayer, "Do you think.. I'm dense?" The words came out like a thick oil.

Gajeel erupted once again in laughter, "salamander you are the definition of dense!"

Natsu sneered back at him as he got up roughly, making his way towards the board.

He stood beside Lucy, she pretended not to notice him.

_Why can't I do anything right? _He asked himself as he reached for a job worth 100,000 Jewel.

"How about this one? All we have to do is catch some burglars in Clover Town. Sounds pretty easy and it's not that far away. Aaannnd if we go right now we can get a good dinner and a decent place to stay!" Natsu offered, now hopefully determined to make amends with the celestial wizard.

She put her finger on her chin and hummed in agreement, she then turned on her heels and began to walk towards the exit.

"Gonna go get my stuff, see you and Happy at the train station."

_Oh yeah, Happy. _Natsu thought as he searched around the guild hall for his blue companion.

He spotted him enthusiastically talking to Jet and Droy. Natsu whistled, getting the cat's attention, he gestured for Happy to come talk to him alone.

"Hey bud, Lucy and I are going on a job but I just want it to be the two of us."

Happy smiled devilishly, his paws placed on his cheeks. "You looooove her."

Natsu ignored him, giving him a salute of departure, he ran towards his house to get his things.

* * *

**So is Lucy holding her expectations too high or is Natsu really just screwing everything up?**

**So this chapter is the last one in 3rd person, in chapter 7 Natsu will kick off the 1st person parade!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter:(**

**The job upcoming is just a filler but it's going to deal with Natsu and Lucy's progressing relationship.**

**After that we got a lot of pretty exciting things coming up. I drew an official/not-so-official outline today and so far I have a little over 30 chapters planned out so cheers to that!**

**Thank you to all the people that read my story, if you like it please review:)**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Damaged Wall

Chapter Seven - A Damaged Wall

**Hey guys! Here starts the first person parade!  
****I'd like to give a special shoutout to fanficlove2014 who always has such lovely things to say:)**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**(but I do own Yumiya)**

**Enjoy:)!**

* * *

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

I stopped in front of Lucy's building, shifting the weight of my backpack to my other shoulder. I had ran to my house and gathered my stuff quickly so I would be able to talk to her with no one else around. Lately I had been feeling weird around Lucy, like I had an enormous boulder on my stomach. It was almost unbearable when I came to pick her up this morning, so I tried to distant myself as if it would lift the weight. When she asked about the dance, I froze and panicked, ending up making her mad again. She repeated the words Gray had said to me. It felt like Lucy, Gray and Gajeel were all in on something and I was left out in the cold.

I heard Lucy's footsteps from inside and I straighten up, thinking about what I was going to say. As she floated outside her chocolate eyes met mine, her eyebrow cocked.

"I thought we were going to meet at the train station?" Lucy asked, her voice smooth but was laced with confusion.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you first…" I stepped closer to her, closing the proximity between us.

Looking nervous and even more confused she nodded tentatively.

"Look," I started, putting my hands up in a submissive position. "I don't know why I keep saying things to you that I don't mean. This is the second time I've made you really angry this week and.. I-I hate it. I'm sorry that I keep saying all the wrong things. I'm sorry I keep messing up." My voice grew quieter, I felt like there was a magnet between us, drawing me closer to her. I heard Lucy catch her breath, but her eyes stayed locked onto mine.

I cleared my throat and continued, "The truth is, Luce, I had a great time."

We were inches apart now, I looked down at her as she blinked rapidly. I almost laughed out loud about our size differences, if someone walked by now I would probably look like a kidnapper. She let out a huge shaky breath of air, breaking my internal joke.

"Thanks."

I gave her a huge grin as I backed away, "yeah, no problem. Wanna go?"

We began walking to the train station in silence, I eyed Lucy and saw her cheeks were a slight shade of pink. I smiled inwardly, she looked almost as cute as she had the night of the dance.

Was this what Gray meant? That I like her? Of course I do, she is my best friend. She is brave, smart and tough.

What's not to like about Lucy… But do I like her more than everyone else?

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

While Natsu talked adamantly about him being able to 'beat Erza if they really went at it', I am silently freaking out. He had gotten so close to me while he was apologizing, I almost couldn't take it.

I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I wanted him to kiss me back.

With each step we took towards the train station the more and more I got into my own head. I had been staring at him the whole time, but since he was talking I had an excuse to do so.

My heart thudded as I broke my eyes away. Could Natsu… Like me? Or am I just reading into things? Has it always been this way? Both of us.. Treading on ice?

I consider coming out and asking him, but I shook my head violently. That didn't go so well last time.

"Oh, where is Happy?" I asked, interrupting his tall tales, I had just realized that there was no blue cat flying around Natsu.

"I told him it was just going to be the two of us." Natsu answered smiling, he blushed.

That was it. I would literally die from a heart attack. I studied his face, his toothy grin, his unorderly pink hair, his onyx eyes.

I felt as though my legs were going to give out.. And then they did. I tripped and began my slow ascend to say hello to the ground.

"Luc-!" Natsu yelled startled, but he was so surprised that he didn't have time to catch me.

My arms took most of the impact so I really wasn't hurt, too embarrassed to get up, I laid on the ground for far too long.

I saw Natsu crouch beside me, and was roaring with laughter.

"Are.. You.. Okay?" He asked in between his howls.

His snickering didn't help my situation. I was caught between being angry at his inconsiderance and joy at my ability to make him laugh.

I was about to open my mouth to give him a snide retort, when I heard heavy footsteps approach us, I watched as Natsu's eyes lifted from me to the person coming. His laughter ended almost as quickly as it began.

"Hey, dumbass. You know it's not very nice to laugh at lady who needs help." The voice was silky, I turned my head in it's direction.

My eyes met a tall, muscular figure. His hair was a soft shade of blonde, it was short and spiked in the front. He wore glasses that made him look very intelligent, he also adorned a loose white crewneck t-shirt, with blue jeans. He was absolutely GORGEOUS and approaching quickly.

I felt Natsu rise to his feet.

"No one asked for you opinion." Natsu growled, his jaw tightening.

My elbows started to burn so I sat up on my knees, dumbfounded at the situation before me.

The nameless man closed in on me and offered his hand to me.

"Let me help you up." He gave a dazzling smile that momentarily made me forget Natsu was still there. I took his hand and he pulled me up swiftly towards his chest.

"Wow," he breathed, looking down at me. "You are really pretty."

I blushed severely, he smelled like lavender and freshly cut grass. It was intoxicating. His smell.. That's why I felt this way, right?

"Let go of her." I ripped my eyes from the blond headed beauty, to find Natsu, who was not hiding his anger.

The stranger ignored him, keeping his eyes on me.

"Why is a pretty girl like you, hanging out with a loser like him?"

I wanted to stick up for Natsu, but I was too interested in his reply.

But there wasn't one, he just stood there, his fury almost a visible liquid seeping out of all his pores.

Once again the stranger ignore him. He pushed me away slightly, and began to scan my face.

"My name's Yumiya, what's yours?"

"My... name's Lucy." I answered timidly as I lifted my hand to brush the hair from my face, but before I could, he caught my hand, and observed it thoughtfully.

"You're in official guild, huh? I've always wanted to join one." Yumiya's voice was soft and quiet, only then did I realize how close we actually were.

I tried to distance myself but he tightened his grip, not knowing what to think, I whimper in confusion.

Natsu at that moment was like a violin with old strings being tuned, the strings pulled and pulled until finally when the stress was too much, they snapped.

"OKAY JACKASS. LET GO OF HER." He stepped forward quickly, ripping Yumiya's hand from mine. He then grabbed me by the waist, and I was pulled behind him. Everything was moving so fast I could barely keep up.

"Who do you think you are?" Natsu yelled, and I saw small flames flickering from his fists.

"Just a guy that has enough decency to help a beautiful girl in need." Yumiya smiled coily, knowing that he had won.

Natsu's mouth momentarily dropped, but quickly snapping closed, forming a sharp tooth snarl.

Yumiya laughed, and turned his back on us.

"Lucy, look me up if you ever get tired of that loser. I'd treat you way better than he does."

He walked away, giving a backhanded wave, the other stuffed in his pocket.

We stood there in silence together, I felt hot air coming from Natsu's body while I was trying to comprehend all that had just transpired.

"Lucy." Natsu, hissed as he bent down to pick up his backpack that he had thrown off while confronting Yumiya. "Don't ever 'look' for that creep."

My heart squeezed with joy, but the comment still had annoyed me.

"Why couldn't I? I can do whatever I want." I stuck my tongue at him playfully, but only to realize that that wasn't the best thing to do.

Natsu froze like a statue and his glare was so hot that I thought it might burn me.

"Because," his jaw tightened, as he backed me into a wall of a nearby shop. "

That guy is.." Natsu slammed his fists into the wall, caging me like a wild animal.

"That guy is bad news."

I almost couldn't get a hold of myself. This is the second time _today _that Natsu had gotten this close to me. Sure, Natsu and I were no strangers with physical contact but it had never been like this. It had never been this _intimate_.

I decided to test the waters, "he seemed nice to me.."

Natsu's face fell, all his anger drained away and was replaced by something else.

His arms dropped to his sides and he slowly backed away, his face twisted.

"So a guy like that could insult me all day, and you would still think he's _nice_?"

Shit, Lucy. Strike two.

* * *

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I stormed off, leaving Lucy and the two holes I had put in the wall behind.

The more steps I took, the more I regretted leaving.

Her face went into shock as I delivered my parting line.

"Natsu!" Before I could even look behind me, I felt something crash into my back. I saw Lucy's slender arms wrap around my stomach.

"I'm sorry... I guess we are both saying the wrong stuff, huh?" Her voice was muffled as she snuggled into my back. I let her hold me, it was like we were frozen in time. In this moment nothing matter.

I wanted to turn around and hug her back. I wanted to hold her and never let go. I wanted to turn around and tell her all of the things I pretended to be strong about. I wanted to let them spill out like blood from an opened wound and I wanted to watch as she patched them up.

Maybe I did like Lucy more than everyone else. Maybe I-_ a guy that has enough decency to help a beautiful girl in need… I'd treat you way better than he does. _

I stepped forward, breaking her grip as Yumiya's words still echoed through my head.

"It's almost noon, we should get going." I cleared my throat and began once again to the train station.

_Whatever feelings you develop just remember.. You're not good for her, Natsu. You're not. _

As we walked, I didn't look back.

* * *

**Yumiya will make another appearance very soon. **

**What role do you think his character will play?**

**Also if you didn't notice, I was trying to go for 'a' themed words for each chapter but I kinda gave up(it was harder than expected).**

**If you like my story please do that thing that makes my heart ~~sinnnnngggggg~ (review, comment, follow)**

**Wow it is five in the morning, I best get some sleep!**

**Au Revoir****! **


	8. Chapter Eight: A Dreaded Realization

Chapter Eight- A Dreaded Realization

**Hey guys! I am so happy that all of you like my story so far:) **

**I feel like that first four chapters were a little boring, but the story is definitely picking up! (I am much happier with it!) **

**JerseyPrime23 - I am so glad you became a fan of Fairy Tail! It's a great anime/manga! And I surely hope Natsu and Lucy end up together, hopefully Hiro Mashima isn't a cruel person *fingers crossed* Also thanks for your review! So happy that you like my take:)!**

**Cheers to a new chapter! **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**But I DO own Yumiya.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Other than the sounds of Natsu's sick gurgling on the train, he didn't talk to me the rest of the way to Clover.

We arrived at a small store that was sandwiched between a deli and a bakery.

As we walked through the door, the smells of the two shop's met in in the middle, creating a wonderful mix of fresh bread and sweet rolls.

I looked around and a gasp escaped from my lips.

The small store was covered head to toe in fantastical items - lit paper lanterns and glass hot air balloons hung from the ceiling, working tain models laced the elaborately decorative carpet. I found myself wondering over to one of the many glass cases. On a small purple cushion laid the most brilliant quil I had ever seen. It had a long stem, extremely pointed at the end for precise writing. The feather must have been plucked from the most beautiful peacock in the world, it was every color you could imagine.

My eyes widened with greed, letting out a puppy-dog whimper - I looked back at Natsu.

He was facing the other way his eyes squinting at an item I couldn't see.

Then Natsu spoke for the first time in hours.

"Hey, we're wizards from Fairy Tail." He said proudly to a man that had just emerged from a back room, now standing behind the counter.

The man swung from behind the thick wood, careful to not knock over any of the small knickknacks displayed chaotically, which was an amazing feat considering he was huge. His muscles bulged as he stuck out his arm to shake Natsu's hand.

"Name's Mick. I'm the owner." His deep voice boomed as he turned his head to me, having to bend his neck down significantly.

"You?"

"My name's Lucy, and this is Natsu." I pointed with my thumb, realizing that Natsu had not introduced himself yet.

Mick grumbled in acknowledgement and went on.

"I've got a couple of thieves pestering my shop," He lifted his arms and gestured to all of his merchandise, "it may not look like much but I have some pretty expensive things in here."

I raised my eyebrow and took a good look around me.

Sure, it was all cool, but something expensive enough to want to steal? I had a slight doubt in the back of my mind, but then I remember the quill I desperately needed.

"It's late, I was just about to turn in for the night. We can continue tomorrow, come by in the morning and I'll give you all the details."

As we left I couldn't help wondering what kind of thieves had enough courage to mess with anyone as scary as Mick and why the price tag on the job was so big.

"Lucy, come on." Natsu called, who was considerably far away from me. I had been lost in thought, staring at the ground.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Maybe he was ready to talk to me again..

"So, where are we going to stay?" I asked, bobbing up next to him.

"Mmm. I think that's a place." He pointed to a medium-sized red building, the sign's neon lights sickly lighting up the darkness that dared to cast around it.

'The One-Eyed Hotel'

I laughed as I read the flashing purple and green letters.

"What a funny name for a hotel, don't cha' think?"

"Yeah.." Natsu responded flatly as he pushed the door opened.

_What_ is wrong with him?

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

What is wrong with me?

Why can I not stop being such a jerk?

I walked up to the front desk and banged my fist in frustration, but played it off as calling for assistance.

"Heeeeellloooo, welcome." A woman with an eyepatch stepped out from behind a curtain and walked up to the desk.

I guess I know where the hotel's name came from.

"We'd like two rooms please." I answered, trying to shut down the urge to nudge Lucy and point.

"Only one room available until tomorrow night." The lady smiled and tilted her head, flopping a key onto the counter.

"Oh, we'll go somewhere else." I started to turn around but Lucy's small hand caught my sleeve.

"It's okay, I'm reaaally tired... And it's cheaper, right?"

My heart jumped into my throat as, I looked down at her, my eyes danced on her sleepy face.

I nodded slowly, and took the key.

Like the entire trip to Clover, we walked in utter silence to our room. I bit my tongue the entire way.

I was having a constant battle within my head, a raging war. If only I could give my own brain a fire dragon's iron fist, that would do the trick.

I plopped down onto the floor and started searching through my bag.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and some bread Lucy had packed me.

Laying down I munched quietly, trying to avoid all contact with the blonde wizard, ignoring the the stare she was giving me from her place on the bed.

She cleared her throat loudly in attempted to get my attention but I ignored her once again.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off, with the bread still hanging out of my mouth.

* * *

_I stood on the edge of a steep cliff, looking down into the dark abyss below._

_I felt cold, and helpless - like there was nothing I could do anymore. I had nothing to fight for._

_Tears started streaming down my face and I brought my hand up to brush them away, but when I tried - nothing was there, my cheek was dry._

_I closed my eyes, I saw myself spiral down into a pit of all my worst fears. Then I felt something grab ahold of me, twisting around me like a snake - It squeezed tighter and tighter._

_I took a deep gasping breath as I opened my eyes. _

_I was no longer standing on the cliff with the unknown creature. My chest lifted and fell as I took in all the smells._

_I was standing in a field of brightly colored flowers. They were waving in the wind like they were telling me hello._

_Suddenly I had found myself smiling, all the fear had been replaced by ignorant bliss._

"_Natsu!" I whipped my head to the left of me to see Lucy trotting towards me, a beautiful grin displayed on her face._

_My heart was so filled with joy that I felt as though I might disintegrate and become one with the flowers._

_Her arms stretched open as she got closer, and I did the same._

_I wanted to hold her so very badly, I couldn't wait any longer. _

"_Lucy! I-" I had opened my mouth to confess, but thunder had sounded. The golden sky turned an ominous gray._

_Lucy collapsed a few feet in front of me, I ran to catch her - kneeling on the ground as she weighed heavy in my arms._

_Her eye's were closed, as if she was sleeping._

_I looked up, a lightning bolt danced across the sky._

_When I looked back down Lucy was covered in cuts and bruises, a huge gash stretched from the top of her left shoulder to her right hip._

"_Lucy?!" I gasped, placing her on the ground, fidgeting to get my jacket off to stop the bleeding._

"_Natsu." Her voice was small, blood began to trickle out of her mouth. _

"_Shh. Shh. Don't talk." I whispered, pressing my jacket to her chest._

"_Nastu. I am going to die." Her eyes opened, but they were distant, clouded._

"_No, no, no. You are going to be fine." I reassured her, even though I knew I had just told her a lie. I bit back my tears._

_Lucy raised her hand and placed it on my chest._

_It began to rain, the drops turned into steam as they hit my bear back._

_I couldn't hold back any longer, I dug my chin into my chest as I began to sob._

_She smiled weakly._

"_You should cry," I lifted my head._

"_You. You killed me, Natsu."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_You couldn't protect me. You're too weak…. you killed me." Her voice was softer than a whisper, but to me she was screaming._

"_No! Lucy! I swear I can protect you!"_

"_Stay away from me.. Stay away. I HATE YOU!" Lucy went from docile to going insane. She began thrashing - the blood from her wounds soaking through my jacket. _

_I stared at her in shock, I sat there helplessly as she screamed her hatred for me._

_I saw a flash of white in front of me, I looked up and saw a giant white wolf with a sparrow on its back, staring at us with mild interest._

_I turned my attention back to Lucy, I pinned her by the arms and bent down - trapping her in an embrace._

"_I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I will leave you alone. I promise." I felt her still in my arms, her heartbeat no longer audible._

_I picked her up and held her, letting out a cry of confusion and helplessness._

_My tears and the heavy downpour blurred my vision, but I still saw a stream of white disappearing into the horizon._

* * *

**Poor Natsu had a terrible dream!**

**What do you think Natsu is going to take from it? Or will he even remember? Haha.**

**If you like it so far, please follow/favorite/review. **

***spoiler alert* Yumiya has nothing to do with the robberies! **

**Even though Yumiya is no Natsu - he is a nice(ish) guy, who would do anything for those close to him(you'll see).**

**The next chapter will be up soon! *kisses***


	9. Chapter Nine: A New Friend

Chapter Nine - A New Friend

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**But I do own the characters in this chapter.(All of this chapter is original)**

**(Lucy and Natsu are not in this chapter, but you should read it because it is important to the story, plus I am really proud of it!)**

**Okay, get ta readin'!**

* * *

? P.O.V

I stumbled through the trees, slamming my shoulder into any trunk I passed, hoping that the sudden pain would wake me from this nightmare.

But this wasn't a dream.

This was cold, biting reality.

This was the truth.

My strength faltered, and I dropped the heavy weight I was dragging behind me.

I fell, crashing into the mud, coughing - I turned my body to gaze upward.

The stars had chased the sun away a long while ago, but the moon was absent.

My eyes darted all around the sky, searching desperately for the gentle warmth my namesake gave me.

My lips cracked, burning as I opened my mouth to let out a frantic howl.

Black dots formed in my eyes and the sound of crickets became faint.

This was reality.

This was the truth.

I slipped away from existence, praying that I would finally rest.

_Glass. Broken glass. _

_Why am I so cold?_

_Bright red eyes._

_A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the darkness._

* * *

"Woah. Hey, hey. You're okay. You're safe."

My eye's flung open, my vision cleared.

A boy huddled over me, grasping my shoulders. He looked concerned but as soon as he caught me looking at him, a wide smile spread across his face.

"I found you in the forest. You were so pale and covered in blood, I thought you were dead at first. Why were you out there? And why were you carrying that thing with you?"

I remained silent as I checked my surroundings. I was laying on a ragged, yet extremely comfortable, bed that was placed in a worn-out one room shack.

My eyes fixated onto my burden, which was slumped into a corner, covering at least 1/4 of the room.

The boy followed my gaze, taking his hands off of me. We stared at it for a while as I tried to strengthen my shallow breath.

"My name is Akane," he said.

Silence. It was all I was capable of.

"You could at least tell me yours. I mean, I did save your life after all."

My eyes did not waver as I shook my head.

He had not done me any favors.

The shaggy black-haired boy sighed as he stood.

"Don't you want to be friends?"

Lie to him.

"I have enough friends." My voice surprised me, had I always sounded so weak?

Akane ran his hand through his hair and turned his back to me.

"I know you are lying."

"No I am not!" I yelled. I hated when anyone turned their back on me. Sitting up quickly I realized I was still caked in dirt and blood.

I _was_ lying. Everyone I knew was gone.

Akane let out a small chuckle and shrugged.

Blind with rage, I leaped out of bed.

He started to turn around, but I pounced on him, knocking him flat on his back.

Akane blinked at me slowly, comprehending what just happened.

"You don't know a damn thing!" I bared my teeth and growled at him.

"You are beautiful. But you act like a wild animal." Akane's tone was easy, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

I widened my eyes, and in that second that I was distracted, he had managed to get up and push me back. I stumbled back and tripped over my own feet. As I fell, I let out a short yelp. As my skull crashed against the hardwood floor, my vision went blurry. Then, black. Sweet, silent darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a start.

I rose slowly, my eyes darted around the dimly-lit shack.

I was back in bed, that _thing_ was still in the corner, but there was no sign of Akane.

Just as I was about to get up and to leave, the door opened.

The boy walked through, whistling as he carried linen bags.

"Oh, you're awake." He said as he placed the bags on a small table.

"You were out for two days longer than before. At least you didn't wake up screaming your head off this time."

Akane walked over to me and smiled warmly.

"Sorry about knocking you out. I didn't mean to."

I shifted to the other side of the bed to keep our distance but said nothing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me with a hint of disappointment.

I was about to shake my head when a loud gurgle came from my stomach, finally fed up with the days of neglect.

Akane laughed, his eyes crinkled, making the mole placed by this left eye rise up.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Akane cooked on a fire outside as I left the cabin for the first time in what felt like ages.

He had suggested that I take a bath and wash my clothes, so I made my way to the hose in the back.

My ruined skirt and tanktop were exchanged for a borrowed t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I walked back through the door, my dark silver hair clung to my back.

Akane was already inside waiting for me, sitting on the floor at the cleared table, roasted chicken on the plates.

"Well you look a lot better." He commented as I took my seat across from him.

I ignored his comment as I brought my hands into a praying position. I bowed.

"Thank you for the meal," I said blankly.

"But not for saving your life? You would've died from the cold if I hadn't come along." He looked at me with his head cocked.

I tore off a piece of the chicken on my plate and slowly brought it to my mouth.

"No. I do not thank you for that."

Akane looked bewildered as I ate. Feeling my energy being replenished, my eyes focused on my food.

"Look at me."

I looked up, realizing that Akane had not touched his chicken but instead was drilling holes into me with his gaze.

"Why can't you thank me?" He asked, pulling at the neck of his black t-shirt.

"I have fulfilled my purpose. I was ready to accept death. I welcomed it," I sighed, and continued, "But you ruined my redemption, and I hate you for it."

His mouth gaped out but shut quickly, his confusion turned to anger.

"That's a load of crap!"

My eyebrows furrowed, and I rose to me feet, jabbing my finger at the corner of the room.

"Four years ago, that _thing_ killed my entire village as I watched. My father, my mother, all five of my brothers and every last one of my friends. And the worst part is that that thing looked me in the eyes, and turned it's back on me, as if saying I wasn't worthy enough to die with everyone else."

Tears formed in my eyes and my voice cracked.

"S-so I came back here. And I killed it. I am ready to die with everyone else."

At this point, Akane was standing too, a stern look on his face.

I croaked again, tears flowing endlessly down my cheeks.

"I had hoped that after I killed that beast that I would finally find peace, but my emptiness spread inside me like a poison. I had realized that once you are tainted with sorrow, there is nothing that can fix it. I realized the truth. My reality."

Akane continued to stare.

"I am _tired_. I am tired of walking this earth alone. I prayed to whoever would listen to let me finally rest. To finally walk on a ground that wasn't soiled. Soaked with blood and false hopes. In that moment that I thought was my last, for the first time in four years I was happy. Blissfully happy. But then I woke up. My hope of finally sleeping had been shattered. You ruined-"

Akane slammed into me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

I grabbed him back, sobbing into the crook of his neck.

"I'm alone too. So let's walk the earth together."

My heart jumped as I sputtered out, "My n-name is Tsukiko."

I felt Akane smile as he buried his face into my hair.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

We laid side-by-side in the grass, looking up at the night sky.

"How old are you?" Akane asked me.

I considered not answering, but then again I am trying to leave behind my days of silence and shadows.

"Fourteen." I said, stealing a glance at him before returning my eyes to the moon.

"Ha, weird. Me too." Akane chuckled as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"Why are you living here by yourself?"

Akane lifted one of his arms and squinted an eye, covering the moon with his thumb.

"My parents don't like me, and I don't like them. But after hearing your story I feel like a small child. Pretending to have problems…" He shrugged and dropped his arm.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" He changed the subject lightheartedly.

I was more interested in his relationship with his parents than my eye color but I humored him, deciding to learn about his hidden demons some other time.

"Why do you have green eyes? We were born with them." His eyes weren't just green, but the color of seafoam, bright and mysterious.

His laughter filled the air, and I smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Look at that. The wild animal can put away her fangs."

Startled because I didn't know he was looking at me, the smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

I pushed his arm, and told him to shut up, still smiling he nodded and apologized.

"I hope I do that more often though, make you smile, that is something I will never be sorry about."

I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see my face, which was displaying a wide grin.

"What do you think you'll do with that monster?"

"I don't know yet, but I will figure out something."

It has been six years since that night, and we still walk side-by-side, each day the distance between us lessened.

* * *

**Tsukiko - From Japanese _月 (tsuki)_ "moon" and _子 (ko)_ "child". - **

**And that's that.**

**What do you think of Akane and Tsukiko?**

**They will come into play sooner or later.**

**The 'real' chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow/favorite and *review* **

**(Tell me what you think!)**


End file.
